1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controlled-release, cosmetically active topical delivery systems for improved hair and skin anti-pollutant and anti-aging films as well as moisturizing and sunscreening effects by controlled release of cosmetically active components or formulations of said components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the industry directed to hair and skin treating compositions extensive research has been devoted to improving and extending the effectiveness the active hair and skin components used in topically applied formulations. Gradual and controlled release of active sunblocking, moisturizing and anti-pollutant protective films, lotions, creams and solutions is particularly of interest to the industry. Also, the retention or extended release of fragrances contained in such formulations or in perfumes and colognes is of some interest. Heretofore inexpensive and effective methods have evaded research. Accordingly, the present invention is specifically directed toward viable methods for prolonged release of topically applied cosmetically active ingredients in treatments for hair and skin thereby in creasing the overall desired effectiveness at smaller active concentrations while additionally improving the storage stability of formulations containing such active components. It is also the aim of this invention to reduce the number of separate topical applications required over an extended period to achieve a desired cosmetic effect.
In addition to the above advantages, it is also an object of the invention to provide a pH and salt tolerant thickener for a wide range of existing cosmetically active formulations having a neutral or acidic pH.
These and other objects and features realized by the use of the present invention will become apparent from the following disclosure.